


Spring Cleaning

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Great Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Scotland Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yarders report for cleaning duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #31 (The End In The Beginning) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The End In The Beginning: Every story's beginning is some other story's end.

When Scotland Yard moved into the new building in 1890 and everyone was settled into their spaces, one office was left. It was too small to use for files or evidence storage, so it was dubbed the Spare Room. It was now basically a large closet, chock-a-block with detritus gathered over the course of the past year.

So they had a lot of work to do.

They shoved the old coats and clothes into boxes marked for charity. The broken chairs and old newspapers were set aside for kindling for their families' fireplaces. Once the junk was out of the way, they set about to cleaning. Lestrade washed the filthy, grime-covered window. Bradstreet and Hopkins somehow managed to cram in a small desk. Gregson even purchased a doormat. MacDonald was on sweeping duty and found the mat a great convenience when he couldn't find the dustpan.

At last, after hours of sneezing from the dust and literally stepping on each other's toes in such close quarters, the task was complete. The cluttered Spare Room had been transformed into a usable space again.

The next morning, the Yarders informally gathered at the building's entrance. There was a strange mixture of excitement and solemnity in the air when the man of the hour arrived. Lestrade stepped in front of the group of inspectors to grasp the hand of the new hire, who stood out from the sea of browns and blues in his black suit.

“Welcome aboard, Doctor. Your office is right this way.”


End file.
